


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [20]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bald Mountain, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, Fix-Fic, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 2, Werewolf, Wraith Medallion, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Finally, the untold story of how Aurora and Mulan rescued Phillip is revealed.  Meanwhile, in the present, Mulan and Ruby meet Aurora's mother Briar Rose.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK CASTLE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                             

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          Amidst the darkness, light pokes out of some of the windows.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK CASTLE — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          RUMPELSTILTSKIN is enjoying a nice dinner, at the head of        

          his dining room table.                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    How are you enjoying your meal?                        

                                                                           

          Across from him, all the way on the other side of the table      

          is BELLE.                                                        

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    It — It’s good!  You really didn’t                     

                    have to make me dinner, though!                        

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, can’t let you have all the                       

                    fun, now can I!?                                       

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    I suppose.  May I have the last                        

                    chicken leg?                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Be my guest!                                           

                                                                           

          She gets up and walks over to center of the table, where a       

          lone chicken leg sits on a tray and picks it up.                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Thank you!                                             

                                                                           

          She then notices something out the window.  She walks up to      

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I’m not...certain, but I think                         

                    someone’s coming.                                      

                                                                           

          He looks at her, gets up, walks over, and looks out the          

          window as she eats her chicken.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          He turns to Belle.                                               

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    I’ll go deal with our                                  

                    visitor.  Go...read a book or                          

                    something.                                             

                                                                           

          He exits, to her confusion.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK CASTLE — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          A cloaked ANSEM walks up to the castle.  Half of his face is     

          gone.  In its place is dark energy.  Where it breaks off,        

          his face is lined with lines not unlike those on molten          

          rock.  Rumpel stops him at the moat.                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Hello, Ansem.  I see time travel’s                     

                    not been good for your complexion!                     

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    You’re one to talk.                                    

                                                                           

          Rumpel brushes this aside with a small look of disgust.          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    So, what brings you here?                              

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    I have sensed a presence.  A heart                     

                    so pure it cannot be darkened.                         

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Well, I’m afraid you’re in the                         

                    wrong place, dearie!  No one here                      

                    but me!                                                

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Is that so?  Because I’ve heard                        

                    otherwise.                                             

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Well...you heard wrong.                                

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    I have something you may be                            

                    interested in.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Yes, it is.                                            

                                                                           

          He takes out the box contain the Wraith medallion from           

          OUaT-201 and extends it out to Rumpel.                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Be careful not to touch it.                            

                                                                           

          He pulls the box back.                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Of course...                                           

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Of course what?                                        

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                         (imitating Rumpel)                                

                    All magic comes with a price!                          

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    Yes, I suppose I do say that...                        

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    All I need is your maid’s heart.                       

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    How about...I make you a                               

                    counter-offer!                                         

                                                                           

          He summons the Kingdom Key.                                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN (cont’d)                     

                    You drop the box and leave me                          

                    alone, and I’ll spare you.                             

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Is that all you’ve got?                                

                                                                           

          Rumpel whacks him with the keyblade.  Part of his face           

          breaks off.                                                      

                                                                           

                              RUMPELSTILTSKIN                              

                    I think you’ll find I can be                           

                    quite...persuasive!                                    

                                                                           

          He hits Ansem some more, and the latter continues to fall        

          apart.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Fine!                                                  

                                                                           

          By now, not much is left of his physical form.  He drops the     

          box.                                                             

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Take it!  I’m out of here.                             

                                                                           

          In a blink of an eye, he’s gone.  Rumpel picks up the box        

          and opens it.  Inside is the Wraith medallion.  I don’t know     

          what you expected.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — DAY — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          MULAN is walking, only to get ambushed by Heartless.  She        

          takes out her sword and starts fighting them off, but to no      

          avail.  RUBY then runs out of of woods, in wolf form, and        

          lunges at them.  Still nothing.                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Is anything going to get rid of                        

                    these guys?                                            

                                                                           

          A WOMAN then leaps down from above and strikes them all down     

          with a purple sword with a yellow, stained-glass-looking         

          handle.  It has a large rose on the end of it, to one            

          side.  It’s a keyblade — the Divine Rose.                        

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Helps if you have one of these.                        

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                         

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon! 

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          SUPER: Three Years Ago                                           

                                                                           

          Mulan and AURORA are walking.  Aurora is looking into a box,     

          about the size of a heart box.  Inside is a miniaturized         

          PRINCE PHILLIP.  Huh.  They must have used some of Cora’s        

          shrooms.  Well, it’s easier to carry him, that way.              

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    We’ll save him; don’t worry.                           

                                                                           

          Aurora closes the box.                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I know.  It’s just...I miss him.                       

                                                                           

          Mulan stops.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    It’s getting dark.  We should set                      

                    up camp.                                               

                                                                           

          They remove their bags and start setting up their camp.          

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    You said that Cora said his soul                       

                    was sent to another realm.  But I                      

                    wonder...                                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What?  If it could be in that                          

                    medallion?  I thought the same.                        

                                                                           

          An OLD WOMAN catches ear of this.                                

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    Did you say something about a                          

                    medallion and souls?                                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Aurora inverts the bag containing the medallion and shows it     

          to the old woman.                                                

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What do you know?                                      

                                                                           

          She walks up to them and looks at the medallion.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    Yes, that’s it.                                        

                         (to Mulan and Aurora)                             

                    In Bald Mountain, there is a cave                      

                    where man resides that MAY be able                     

                    to help you.  They say he’s an                         

                    expert on these things.                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What’s his name?                                       

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    Oh, I’m afraid I don’t know.  All I                    

                    know is, he’s your best bet.                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    But I must warn you: these things                      

                    come with a price.  If you go                          

                    there, you best be prepared to pay                     

                    it.                                                    

                                                                           

          Mulan and Aurora look at eachother.                              

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN (cont’d)                           

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Now, would you like to buy some                        

                    bananas!?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — DAY — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          The woman walks up to Mulan and Ruby, who transforms back        

          into a human.                                                    

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Thanks.  I’m Mulan.  This is Ruby.                     

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Briar Rose.                                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    As in Aurora’s mother?                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    You know my daughter.                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I do.                                                  

                                                                           

          They start walking down the trail.                               

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    I, uh, helped Prince Phillip wake                      

                    her from her sleeping curse.                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Ah.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I see the resemblance.                                 

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    I’m afraid I hardly got the chance                     

                    to know her.  We met briefly, after                    

                    Pan’s Curse brought us back, but                       

                    Snow’s Curse missed me and picked                      

                    her up.                                                

                         (to herself)                                      

                    I wonder if she’s still a monkey...                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    A monkey!?  Why am I just now                          

                    hearing this!?  She was pregnant,                      

                    when I last saw her!                                   

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    She was?  I have a grandchild?                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I guess so...                                          

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Were you two close?                                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You could say that.  Not long after                    

                    she woke up, Phillip’s soul got                        

                    taken by a Wraith.  We then had an                     

                    adventure helping Snow White and                       

                    her daughter get back home.  After                     

                    that, we looked for a way to save                      

                    him.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Hmm.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    She said Maleficent put you under a                    

                    sleeping curse, too?                                   

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    You could say that.  In her                            

                    defense, she didn’t know the full                      

                    extent of it.  It was just supposed                    

                    to get me out of marrying Stefan.                      

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    But, didn’t he break it with true                      

                    love’s kiss?                                           

                                                                           

          No response.  Hmm...                                             

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    It was an arranged                                     

                    marriage.  I...was in love with                        

                    her.                                                   

                                                                           

          Mulan stops.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Maleficent!?                                           

                                                                           

          Ruby and Briar stop, as well.                                    

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Oh, yeah.  The women of the House                      

                    Rose have long history of                              

                    bisexuality.                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (blinking and smiling)                            

                    Say what, now?                                         

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    We like to say our dresses are blue                    

                    AND pink!                                              

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Wait, now hold on —                                    

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    It’s no secret, if that’s what                         

                    you’re wondering.  In fact, it’s                       

                    pretty well-known in our                               

                    kingdom.  But, royal                                   

                    obligations...betrothals.  These                       

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE (cont’d)                          

                    are the kinds of things that can                       

                    get in the way.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MULAN AND AURORA’S CAMP — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                 

                                                                           

          Aurora is lying in her sleeping bag next to a bunch of           

          bananas.  Mulan lights a nearby candle.                          

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Mulan?                                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Yeah?                                                  

                                                                           

          She lies down in her own sleeping bag.                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What trials do you suppose Bald                        

                    Mountain holds?                                        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Likely, trials that will test your                     

                    very core.                                             

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Look.  We’ll go there tomorrow,                        

                    okay?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Alright!  Tonight, we                                  

                    rest.  Tomorrow, Bald Mountain!                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. BALD MOUNTAIN — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Aurora and Mulan are standing in front of the cave entrance,     

          on a rather sunny morning.                                       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You ready?                                             

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (nods)                                            

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Sure?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (nods)                                            

                    Mm-hm.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Stay close.                                            

                                                                           

          They enter the cave.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BALD MOUNTAIN ENTRANCE HALL — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Mulan and Aurora look around the cave.                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    So much for trials, huh?                               

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          She walks up to a wall.  Blood scarabs are crawling along        

          it.  She studies them then walks up to Mulan, who is at the      

          door to the Curse chamber.  The open it and enter.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BALD MOUNTAIN CURSE CHAMBER — DAY                           

                                                                           

          As Aurora and Mulan enter, they find that many of the            

          stalagmites have been knocked over.  Chernabog is nowhere in     

          sight.                                                           

                                                                           

                              FAMILIAR VOICE                               

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    If you’re here for the curse,                          

                    you’re too late.                                       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I noticed.                                             

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I slept through it!                                    

                                                                           

          A CLOAKED MAN fades into place in-front of them.                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Someone told us you know about the                     

                    Qui Shen.                                              

                                                                           

          Aurora tosses him the bag containing the medallion.  He          

          takes it out, with his bare hands.                               

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CLOAKED MAN                                  

                    Also known as the Wraith.  It was                      

                    first spotted in a Frontierland                        

                    town called Thunder Mesa, near                         

                    Ravenswood Manor.  They called it                      

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

          He turns his head, revealing his identity: Ansem, who’s face     

          looks very much like it did when he met with Rumpel.             

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    — the Phantom.                                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BALD MOUNTAIN CURSE CHAMBER — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Ansem shows Aurora and Mulan around the chamber.                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    What has you so interested in the                      

                    Wraith, anyway?                                        

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    My betrothed had his soul taken by                     

                    it.                                                    

                                                                           

          She shows opens the box and shows it to him.                     

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Hmm...                                                 

                         (to Aurora)                                       

                    I take it you want it back.                            

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Someone told me that, when a Wraith                    

                    steals a soul, it’s not truly lost.                    

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    And you think I can retrieve it.                       

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Can you?                                               

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    I can.  For a price.                                   

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Anything.                                              

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Good.                                                  

                         (no longer smiling)                               

                    Give me your heart.                                    

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Hold on.  She just got it back.  A                     

                    cruel woman took it and made her                       

                    spy on us.  You can’t make her do                      

                    that.  There has to be another way.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Oh, it’s not necessary for the                         

                    spell; I just want it.                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (to Aurora)                                       

                    You don’t have to do this.  We can                     

                    find someone else to help us.                          

                                                                           

          Aurora nods back.                                                

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Thanks for the offer, but I’m                          

                    afraid I’ll have to decline.                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Didn’t the old woman tell you to be                    

                    prepared to pay the price, when you                    

                    enter?                                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    We...never said it was an old                          

                    woman.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Oops.                                                  

                                                                           

          With his free hand, he reaches to grab Aurora’s heart, but       

          Mulan quickly unsheathes her sword and chops his hand            

          off.  She notices dark energy emanating from both his arm        

          and his hand.  He reaches down, and it reattaches itself.        

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Surprised?                                             

                                                                           

          She sheathes her sword and quickly grabs the medallion (by       

          the chain) from him.  She then grabs Aurora’s hand with her      

          free hand, and they run out together.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MULAN AND AURORA’S CAMP — DAY                               

                                                                           

          Mulan and Aurora stop running, once they reach their             

          camp.  It’s cloudier than before.                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You okay?                                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Good.  Don’t worry.  We’ll find                        

                    another way.                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What if there isn’t another way?                       

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What?  Just back there, you said —                     

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Didn’t you see what happened when                      

                    you cut off his hand?  Or how he                       

                    looked?  Or how he was able to                         

                    touch the medallion, without being                     

                    marked?  He’s clearly connected to                     

                    the Wraith!                                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I did.  All the more reason to stay                    

                    far away from Bald Mountain.                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I’m not just any old princess!  I                      

                    have brains!  I always speak my                        

                    mind!  And I say —                                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I say I’m your personal guard, and                     

                    your safety is my utmost                               

                    importance.                                            

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I can be like you; I can be a                          

                    warrior!  Together, we can fight                       

                    that guy!                                              

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Really?  You think you can be a                        

                    warrior, just like that!?                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Yeah.  Teach me.                                       

                                                                           

          Mulan starts crying, and she puts her hand to her mouth.         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Do you even know what it                               

                    takes?  You must be swift as the                       

                    coursing river, with all the force                     

                    of a great typhoon, with all the                       

                    strength of a raging fire,                             

                    mysterious as the dark side of the                     

                    moon!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I don’t know.  It’s some song my                       

                    captain used to sing to the troops                     

                    during training sessions.  The                         

                    point is there’s more to being a                       

                    warrior than just fighting.  And no                    

                    beginner can take...THAT on.  We’ll                    

                    find a way.  One that doesn’t put                      

                    you in danger.                                         

                                                                           

          Upset, Aurora storms into the tent.  Mulan then sits down on     

          a log, and it starts to rain.                                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    It’s times like this I wish Mushu                      

                    were still here.                                       

                                                                           

          She wipes tears off her face and looks at the tent.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ENCHANTED FOREST — DAY — PRESENT DAY                        

                                                                           

          Mulan, Ruby, and Briar continue to walk along the road.          

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    I’m getting hungry.                                    

                                                                           

          The old woman walks up to them.                                  

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    Are you, now?  I have bananas!                         

                                                                           

          Mulan angrily unsheathes her sword and holds it up to the        

          woman’s neck, pinning her against a tree, much to Ruby and       

          Briar’s surprise.                                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You sent us into a trap!  You put                      

                    her in danger!  You were working                       

                    for him, all along!                                    

                                                                           

          The old woman gently lowers the sword, chuckling.                

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    Ansem has eyes everywhere, you                         

                    know.  You best be careful.                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Ansem?  Is that what his name is?                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    That’s what he’s called.                               

                                                                           

          Mulan’s a bit confused by her wording.  Smirking, the old        

          woman takes out a sickle and lunges at Mulan.                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What the —                                             

                                                                           

          Clang!  Clang!  The old woman leaps over Mulan, who turns        

          around.  Clang!                                                  

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    Perhaps you should be a bit more                       

                    concerned about your girlfriend.                       

                                                                           

          CLANG!                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    She’s not my girlfriend.                               

                                                                           

          CLANG!                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    Nevertheless, Ansem’s now in the                       

                    same town she is, and I expect he’s                    

                    still after her heart.                                 

                                                                           

           CLANG!  The old woman knocks Mulan’s sword out of her hand.     

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN (cont’d)                           

                    Of course —                                            

                                                                           

          She raises a wooden crate.                                       

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN (cont’d)                           

                    — I’ve managed to catch a rabbit                       

                    that can help you get there.  Fifty                    

                    gold.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Fifty gold!?                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Don’t worry.  I can cover it.                          

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                         (o.s, muffled)                                    

                    Help!                                                  

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    He’s sapient!                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OLD WOMAN                                    

                    So he is...                                            

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    That’s practically human                               

                    trafficking!                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    He’s a rabbit.                                         

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    So!?  I’m a wolf!  Keep your                           

                    money.  This one’s mine.                               

                                                                           

          She turns into a wolf and howls, before leaping at the old       

          woman.  Mulan and Briar watch what happens, and Ruby gets        

          up, once again in human form.  She wipes something off her       

          mouth and licks it off her hand.                                 

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                         (horrified)                                       

                    Did you just —                                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Yep.                                                   

                                                                           

          Ruby opens the crate, and Percy hops out.                        

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                         (to Ruby)                                         

                    Thank you!                                             

                                                                           

          He glares at Briar.                                              

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Do you know a town called                              

                    Storybrooke?                                           

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    I know it.                                             

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Can you take us there?                                 

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    You must be Ruby.                                      

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Yes, and this is Mulan and Briar                       

                    Rose.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    Your grandmother’s missed                              

                    you.  Come on.                                         

                                                                           

          He draws a rabbit hole in the ground, near a pile of bones.      

                                                                           

                              PERCY (cont’d)                               

                    Well, what are you waiting for?                        

                                                                           

          They all leap in, and it closes, leaving behind rubble.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          LILY exits Granny’s Diner, carrying two trash bags.  She         

          walks up to the trash cans and sets the bags down, when          

          Ruby, Mulan, and Briar pop out of the ground, much to her        

          surprise.                                                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What in the world!?                                    

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    You have arrived...at                                  

                    Storybrooke!  See you next week.                       

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Next week?                                             

                                                                           

                              PERCY                                        

                    For the Wonderland Royal Wedding!                      

                                                                           

          He leaps back into the rabbit hole, and it closes, leaving a     

          pile of rubble behind.                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Granny’s gonna hate this.                              

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I think I might soften the blow.                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You’re Ruby.                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    And I’m Briar Rose.  This is Mulan.                    

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Briar Rose?  Come in.  I’ll call my                    

                    mother and Aurora.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Your mother?                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Maleficent.                                            

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Yes, I think that would be nice.                       

                                                                           

          GRANNY exits the diner and walks toward them.                    

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    What’s all the commotion a—                            

                                                                           

          She stops the moment she sees her granddaughter.                 

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Ruby!                                                  

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hi, Granny!                                            

                                                                           

          They hug.                                                        

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Oh, I’ve missed you so much!                           

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Me, too!                                               

                                                                           

          They stop hugging.                                               

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    I got captured by a witch, and she                     

                    used me as her guard dog.  When I                      

                    saw a Curse spread, I knew it was                      

                    too late.  It wasn’t until a                           

                    princess named Merida found me,                        

                    that I escaped.  Then I started                        

                    travelling with Mulan here.                            

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                         (to Mulan)                                        

                    Thank you, so much, for helping to                     

                    bring her back!                                        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    No problem.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    And that’s Briar Rose.  As in my                       

                    mother’s Briar Rose.  And Aurora’s                     

                    mother.  I’m gonna give them a                         

                    call.                                                  

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          Lily heads in.                                                   

                                                                           

                              GRANNY (cont’d)                              

                    Well, I bet you’re all                                 

                    starving.  Why don’t I make you                        

                    something to eat, huh?                                 

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    None for me; I’m full, thanks.                         

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Granny puts a tray of lasagna in front of Briar and Mulan,       

          at the counter.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          MALEFICENT and RICHIE enter.                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Briar...it really is you!                              

                                                                           

          She walks up to Briar, who gets up.  They take each other’s      

          hands.  Mulan shrugs and digs into the lasagna.                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It is SO good to see you, again!                       

                                                                           

          Briar nods.  Maleficent lets go.                                 

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Oh!  Um, you’ve met Lily.  This is                     

                    Richie, or Riku in our world.                          

                                                                           

          Richie waves his hand.                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Hi!                                                    

                                                                           

          Richie notices her keyblade.                                     

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Is that a keyblade?                                    

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Yeah, um, Divine Rose.                                 

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Cool.  Yeah, I just have a stupid                      

                    sword.  Just got out of being                          

                    possessed by a heartless.  That was                    

                    rough.                                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Ansem?                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RICHIE                                       

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    So he IS here...                                       

                                                                           

          SNOW, DAVID, REGINA, EMMA, and HENRY all enter.                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to Briar)                                        

                    So...YOU’RE Briar Rose.                                

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    And you’re the Evil Queen.  What                       

                    have you?                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Nevertheless, it’s great to have                       

                    you here!                                              

                         (to Mulan)                                        

                    And SO nice to see you, too!                           

                                                                           

          Ruby enters from the kitchen.                                    

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Snow!                                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Ruby!                                                  

                                                                           

          The hug.                                                         

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Granny told me what happened.  I’m                     

                    so sorry my Curse didn’t reach you!                    

                                                                           

          They let go.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                         (to David)                                        

                    And I see you’re doing well for                        

                    someone who’s had his heart                            

                    sacrificed!                                            

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Well, we share a heart, now.                           

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Welcome back, Ruby!                                    

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Oh my gods.  HENRY!?  When did you                     

                    get so TALL!?                                          

                                                                           

          He laughs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              RUBY (cont’d)                                

                    Wow, I’ve been gone a while!                           

                         (confused, to Emma)                               

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, let us know if you need                           

                    anything, okay?                                        

                                                                           

                              RUBY                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Has anyone seen my daughter?                           

                                                                           

          Is if on cue, Aurora enters.                                     

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Sorry I’m late.  I had trouble                         

                    finding a sitter, but Hansel                           

                    finally came through.                                  

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Aurora!                                                

                                                                           

          She runs up to her and hugs her.                                 

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE (cont’d)                          

                    Oh, I’ve missed you so much!                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Me, too.                                               

                                                                           

          They let go.  Aurora notices Maleficent.                         

                                                                           

                              AURORA (cont’d)                              

                    What’s she doing here?                                 

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Reuniting with your mother.                            

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (to Briar)                                        

                                                                           

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA (cont’d)                              

                    But didn’t you say she went after                      

                    you and put you under a sleeping                       

                    curse?                                                 

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Well, "going after someone" can                        

                    mean many things...and, in her                         

                    defense, she had no idea what the                      

                    sleeping curse would do.                               

                                                                           

          Aurora’s confused.                                               

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE (cont’d)                          

                    You have to go under it willingly,                     

                    you know.                                              

                         (pause)                                           

                    She was told it would be                               

                    harmless.  Just enough to make your                    

                    father think I was dead, so I                          

                    wouldn’t have to marry him.  That’s                    

                    all.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    But I was wrong.  I didn’t know                        

                    about the burning, red room until                      

                    after she fell asleep.                                 

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    And that’s when Stefan woke her.                       

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    WHAT!?                                                 

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    You told her STEFAN woke me!?                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Umm...                                                 

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    So, why did you put ME under a                         

                    sleeping curse?                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Petty revenge.  I’m glad you’re                        

                    awake.  And I’m also sorry for                         

                    turning your betrothed into a Yao                      

                    Guai.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Yeah, well I had to deal with that                     

                    same burning, red room.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    Do you know about the candle trick?                    

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Yeah.  I’m good, now.                                  

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Thanks for telling us that one, by                     

                    the way.                                               

                                                                           

          Mulan gets up and walks up to Aurora.                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    You haven’t run into that                              

                    half-faced man, have you?                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    No.  But I’m keeping a lookout.                        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

          She heads back toward her food.                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Where’d you go?                                        

                                                                           

          Mulan stops.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MULAN AND AURORA’S CAMP — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                 

                                                                           

          Aurora exits the tent, carrying the Wraith medallion and the     

          box containing Phillip.                                          

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Going somewhere?                                       

                                                                           

          She’s sitting by the fire.                                       

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I —                                                    

                                                                           

          Mulan gets up and walks to her.                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Give me the medallion.                                 

                                                                           

          Aurora hands it to her.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Mulan —                                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I know how much this means to                          

                    you.  Rescuing Phillip, I mean.  I                     

                    get it.  But, at the same time, I                      

                    can’t let you get hurt.                                

                                                                           

          Aurora purses her lips.                                          

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    That’s why I’m gonna go, in your                       

                    stead.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I’ll offer my heart, in exchange                       

                    for Phillip’s soul.                                    

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    You would...do that for me?  You’d                     

                    sacrifice your own heart?                              

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I’d do anything for you,                               

                    Aurora.  Besides, it will help me                      

                    stay focused on battle.  Keep me                       

                    from being clouded by...emotions.                      

                                                                           

          Aurora hands her the box.                                        

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thank you.  Thank you, so much!                        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (teary-eyed)                                      

                    It’s nothing.                                          

                                                                           

          She kisses her cheek and walks away.  It’s not long before       

          she realizes what she just did.  Oops.  Her face tells it        

          all.                                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY — PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          Mulan is standing in the middle of Granny’s.  Aurora’s           

          standing at the entrance.  Granny, Ruby, Snow, Regina,           

          David, Lily, Emma, Henry, Richie, Briar, and Maleficent all      

          exchange confused glances.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Well?  You said you were joining                       

                    the Merry Men.  When we met up with                    

                    them, you weren’t there.                               

                                                                           

          Mulan turns around.                                              

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    It wasn’t for me.                                      

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I know.  Robin said you weren’t                        

                    even originally going to join.                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I changed my mind.                                     

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Is that what you were going to tell                    

                    me?  Before I interrupted you?                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Then why was it me you wanted to                       

                    talk to?  That...that part always                      

                    confused me, then I thought —                          

                    Well, I came up with a theory.  One                    

                    that was only...reinforced when we                     

                    ran into the Merry Men.  But I must                    

                    know: Am I right?  What were you                       

                    REALLY going to tell me that day?                      

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Say, where is Phillip?  You said                       

                    you got a sitter, so I assume he’s                     

                    with you.                                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Mulan...Phillip’s dead.                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    We were turned into flying                             

                    monkeys.  Not everyone made it                         

                    back.  I named our son in his                          

                    memory.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I’m so sorry to hear about him.                        

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                         (pause)                                           

                    Okay.  I think it’s clear you don’t                    

                    want to tell me, right now.  That’s                    

                    okay.  How about I show you around                     

                    town?  We can catch up.                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I’d like that.                                         

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (to Briar)                                        

                    Mom, you coming?                                       

                                                                           

                              BRIAR ROSE                                   

                    I think Maleficent can show me                         

                    around, later.  I have a lasagna to                    

                    finish!                                                

                                                                           

          Mulan laughs.                                                    

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          She and Mulan exit.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. BALD MOUNTAIN CURSE CHAMBER — NIGHT — FLASHBACK             

                                                                           

          Ansem is standing in front of the spike that held the Curse      

          orb.  SOMEONE enters, in shadow.                                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    So, you’ve decided to return, after                    

                    all.                                                   

                                                                           

          The person tosses him the Wraith medallion.  He catches it.      

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Do it.                                                 

                                                                           

          He turns around.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Not the one I expected.                                

                                                                           

          She steps out of the shadow.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Take my heart, instead.  I won’t                       

                    need it, once Phillip’s back.                          

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Is that it?  Just figure you’d make                    

                    it easier?                                             

                         (laughs)                                          

                    My other half would be quite                           

                    interested in you.                                     

                                                                           

          He starts walking toward her.                                    

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    However —                                              

                                                                           

          He stops.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    — it’s not your heart I want, is                       

                    it?                                                    

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I think mine will suffice.  It’s                       

                    the heart of a warrior!                                

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Whoops.  Don’t care.                                   

                                                                           

          She’s confused.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    I want Aurora’s.  Still...                             

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    I suppose I COULD make you get it                      

                    for me...Would you say your parents                    

                    have true love?                                        

                                                                           

          She opens her mouth.                                             

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Never mind.  I’ll just play it                         

                    safe.                                                  

                                                                           

          He summons the Keyblade of People’s Hearts and points it at      

          her.                                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    I had to wrestle this off a                            

                    left-handed homunculus, but it I                       

                    think it was worth it.                                 

                                                                           

          He starts to plunge it into her, but it’s shot of his hand       

          by an arrow from above.                                          

                                                                           

                    ANSEM                            MULAN                 

          What the —                       Huh?                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Standing on a cliff above is Aurora!  She is armed with a        

          crossbow.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Well, that makes things so much                        

                    easier.                                                

                                                                           

          He pulls her down to their level, with his magic.  While         

          he’s doing so, Mulan picks up the keyblade.                      

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Now, I can just take it!                               

                                                                           

          She swings the keyblade at him, knocking parts of his face       

          off.                                                             

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    You insolent little —                                  

                                                                           

          He holds up the Wraith medallion.                                

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Fine.  You leave me no other                           

                    choice!                                                

                                                                           

          The Wraith comes out of the medallion.                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    You know what happens, when it                         

                    DOESN’T have a target?                                 

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    You’re about to find out.                              

                                                                           

          The Wraith flies around the cave, sucking the life out of        

          Mulan and Aurora as it passes them.  Mulan runs up to Aurora     

          and hands her the keyblade.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          She puts the crossbow away.                                      

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                         (to Aurora)                                       

                    Get back here!                                         

                                                                           

          She steps up toward the Curse spire and swings at                

          Ansem.  She hits him, and part of him falls off.  She then       

          backs onto the platform.  It starts crumbling.                   

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Fool!  Don’t you know this place is                    

                    gauntlet?                                              

                                                                           

          She leaps off just in time and runs toward Mulan, who is         

          currently being pursued by the Wraith.  She stabs it, and        

          white light emits from it.                                       

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    No!                                                    

                                                                           

          She locks the keyblade with Mulan’s sword, and a little dark     

          energy transfers from the former to the latter.                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          They both slash at the Wraith, cutting it up and revealing       

          more white light.                                                

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    You will SUBMIT!                                       

                                                                           

          They pare it all the way down, and it erupts an a blinding       

          flash of light that sends Ansem flying back.  It also knocks     

          the Keyblade of People’s Hearts out of Aurora’s hand.  As he     

          falls down the chasm, he catches it and disapparates.            

                                                                           

          When the light clears, a bunch of smaller lights fly around      

          and out of the cave.  Except for one.  It sinks into the box     

          containing Phillip.  Aurora opens it and drops a piece of        

          mushroom into it from her satchel.                               

                                                                           

          A cloud of smoke comes out of the box.  When it clears,          

          Phillip sits up, having been laying on the ground.               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP                                      

                    What?  Where am I?                                     

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Bald Mountain.  We just saved you.                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Together.                                              

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP                                      

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Come on.  Let’s head back to                           

                    camp.  From there, we’ll return to                     

                    the Safe Haven.                                        

                                                                           

          Aurora nods, as she helps Phillip up.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Aurora and Mulan stop at a house.                                

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    And this is my place.                                  

                                                                           

          She walks up to the door and opens it.                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA (cont’d)                              

                    Come on.  I’ll introduce you to my                     

                    son!                                                   

                                                                           

          They enter.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. AURORA’S HOUSE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          As Mulan and Aurora enter, the latter is surprised to find       

          the lights off.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Hansel, I’m back.  Why are the                         

                    lights off?                                            

                                                                           

          The lights turn on.  Ansem is sitting in a chair.  He has        

          just flipped the switch.  His face is complete.                  

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    Oh, don’t worry.  Your child and                       

                    his sitter are fine.  They’re out                      

                    back.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What are you doing here?                               

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    I’ve come to collect.                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Aurora, head out back.  I’ll take                      

                    care of him.                                           

                                                                           

          Aurora exits out the back.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AURORA’S HOUSE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Aurora runs up to HANSEL and BABY PHILLIP.                       

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Hansel!  Are you guys okay!?                           

                                                                           

                              HANSEL                                       

                    What?  Yeah, yeah.  We’re fine!  I                     

                    mean, except for my ankle of                           

                    course...Why?                                          

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Ansem’s in the house!                                  

                                                                           

                              HANSEL                                       

                    Well, I’m glad we’re out back!                         

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    It’s okay.  Mulan’s taking care of                     

                    it.                                                    

                                                                           

                              HANSEL                                       

                    Mulan, huh?  So I take it things                       

                    went well?                                             

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    We shall see.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. AURORA’S HOUSE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          CLANG!  Mulan’s sword collides with Ansem’s keyblade.  Once      

          again, it transfers energy.                                      

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    That’s EXACTLY what I was hoping                       

                    for!                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          She swings at him, but he dodges.  She essentially leads him     

          toward the door.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ANSEM (cont’d)                               

                    Okay, okay.  I’ll leave!                               

                                                                           

          He disappears, in the blink of an eye.                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Yeah, you BETTER run!                                  

                                                                           

          She heads toward the back.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AURORA’S HOUSE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Mulan comes out and walks up to Aurora.                          

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Okay, he’s gone.                                       

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Yeah, well if you don’t mind me                        

                    checking to see if you have a                          

                    heart...                                               

                                                                           

          She checks Mulan’s pulse.                                        

                                                                           

                              AURORA (cont’d)                              

                    It’s racing.                                           

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Yeah, a fight will do that.                            

                                                                           

          Aurora lets go.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Even for a trained warrior such as                     

                    yourself?                                              

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    It can happen!  Although...I —                         

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yes?                                                   

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    I will admit I...MAY...have                            

                    feelings for you.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    HA!  I knew it!                                        

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Well, you know what?                                   

                                                                           

          Hansel smiles at Baby Phillip, as Aurora wraps her arms          

          around Mulan.                                                    

                                                                           

                              AURORA (cont’d)                              

                    I feel the same way!                                   

                                                                           

          And she goes in for the big, damn kiss!  But, Hansel’s smile     

          soon fades away as, out of the blue, Ansem rips out Aurora’s     

          violet heart, causing her to recoil away from Mulan.  They       

          let go of eachother.                                             

                                                                           

                              ANSEM                                        

                    It’s about time.                                       

                                                                           

          He disappears in the blink of an eye.                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    No.  NO!                                               

                         (to Aurora)                                       

                    Don’t worry.  We’ll get it back, I                     

                    promise.                                               

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I know, I know.  It’s okay.  In the                    

                    meantime, how about we just...watch                    

                    our Disney movies?                                     

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Help keep our minds off of things.                     

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. AURORA’S HOUSE — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          Mulan, Hansel, and Aurora are sharing a large bowl of            

          popcorn, while Baby Phillip sleeps.  The light of the TV         

          glows on their faces.                                            

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Okay, great movie, except for the                      

                    fact that they put me together with                    

                    Captain Li.  That never happened.                      

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Yeah, well I never hid away in a                       

                    cottage, so...                                         

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    Good point.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SAFE HAVEN — DAY — FLASHBACK                                

                                                                           

          Mulan, Aurora, and Phillip return to the Safe Haven, only to     

          find it burning to a crisp.  The only wall that remains has      

          the Heartless symbol burning on it.                              

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    Do you think he did this?                              

                                                                           

                              MULAN                                        

                    No doubt.  Stay here.                                  

                                                                           

          She puts on her helmet and heads over to the fire.               

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          She looks around some and finds a banana on the ground.  She     

          picks it up, inspects it, then angrily throws it aside.  She     

          exits the fire.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MULAN (cont’d)                               

                    It was the old woman.                                  

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    SHE lit this baelfire!?                                

                                                                           

          BOOM!  BOOM!  BOOM!  Three bursts of green light erupt from      

          the sky, not unlike when the DeLorean enters a time period       

          on Back to the Future, and a MAN lands on the shore.  Mulan,     

          Aurora, and Phillip all run toward him.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              PHILLIP                                      

                    Who is he?                                             

                                                                           

                              AURORA                                       

                    I don’t know!                                          

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
